NaruSaku Happy Birthday NarutoKun
by Narusaku1357
Summary: Sakura's running around the village planning somthing big for Naruto Can she keep it a secret........or can she even get it ready in time? Read and find out.....


Before you read and get confused........

I have a bunch of OCs in here from other stories that i have written on DeviantART

Thanks and enjoy^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'What do I do……..' Sakura thought as she walked through the streets of Konaha. 'I need to make a list of the things I can do…..' She stopped and looked down a certain street, and there he was. Walking down the street half asleep and stumbling down the road. He didn't even notice her as he turned left to go into his apartment complex. 'Wow that was lucky…..' She thought again. 'He's finally home from that mission, so that's check 1 off the list….' She stated mentally as she kept walking. 'Now for check 2…..' She walked by a bakery and looked inside. She licked her lips as she looked at all the good looking pastries inside.

'That looks so good' She thought as her eyes fell on a chocolate cake. 'I love chocolate cake……I wonder if he does….' She wondered as she started walking away from the bakery. 'Okay check 2 set aside for now…….check 3…' She thought as she approached a flower shop. She walked inside and walked up to the blonde at the counter. "Hey Ino." She said as the blonde looked up. "Hey forehead…." Ino said with a sigh. Forgetting what Ino called her, Sakura leaned over the counter and smiled. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I can't find a place……I have no idea where to look now…." Ino told her with another sigh.

"Don't worry Ino, I'll help okay?" Sakura asked as she started for the door again. "But forehead? That was my job to look for a place." She told her as she was half way out the door. "Pig…." She started a little angrily. "I'm just helping…" She finally got out as she walked out the door. Ino sighed and slouched down again, as she waited for more customers. 'Check 3…..to the side as well……' Sakura thought as she continued down the road. 'Check 4….' She thought again as she walked inside a small restaurant. She looked around and saw a table with two people, but with 3 tea cups. She smiled and walked over.

"Hey Sai, hey Roy." She said as she sat down. Both boys looked up and smiled; or at least Roy's was real. "Hello Sakura-San" They both said; Roy once again with a real smile, and a little more energetic voice. Roy glared at Sai as the pale boy took a drink of tea. Sakura smiled and took a sip of her tea. "So how are the plans coming?" She asked as she set the cup down. Roy looked away from Sai and smiled. "It was hard but we got everyone we asked to agree to come." He told her. She nodded and looked at Sai. "So how's one of the most energetic people I know dealing with working with Mr. Emotionless over here?" She asked Roy with a giggle.

Roy's eyes narrowed and he glared at Sai. "I hate it….." He muttered as Sai smiled. "He's sooooo weird!" Roy yelled as he grabbed his head and fell off the chair. Sakura started laughing as Sai looked over to Roy in wonder. "Roy-san…..are you alright?" He asked. Roy got up as soon as the question was asked and grabbed his tea. "Just……Fine…" He muttered through grinded teeth. Sakura stopped laughing and stood up. "Well thanks guys, Ino hasn't figured out a location for it, and I'm still looking for a cake." "Is he back yet?" Roy interrupted. Sakura nodded. "Yes I just saw him." She told him. "Alright!" Roy yelled. He then turned to Sai and held out a hand. "High five!" No reaction. And with a sigh and a humph, Roy crossed his arms and slouched. "That's one of the reasons why I hate him so much…." He mumbled. Sakura giggled and waved. "See you two later."

"Check 4……off the list…"

____________________________________________________________

The next morning Sakura got up bright and early and got dressed as soon as she could. Her mom made her eat breakfast as soon as she was about to go out the door. So she was forced to eat first. When she finally finished she dashed out the door and started looking for a place to help Ino out. She tried every restaurant, but they were all booked for the night. She was starting to get worried. This was the day. The day it NEEDED to happen. She couldn't just waste time. She needed to look faster. She tried the Ichiraku ramen shop, to see if she could get Check 5 of her chest, but they were out of what she wanted.

'This is bad……today's the day and I still need Check 2, 3, and 5 to be done." She thought as she rested on a bench. 'This is going to be an utter disaster if I don't get everything ready….' "Sakura-Chan?" A voice asked. She looked up from the ground and saw a pair of sapphire blue eyes looking into hers. "Oh Hi Naruto….." She said with a sigh as she looked down. "OH HEY!" She suddenly yelled as she realized who it was. He jumped as she shot off the bench and threw her arms around his shoulders. "I have a very important question to ask you…" She said quietly so the only the blushing blonde could hear her. He nodded and she smiled. "Do you like Chocolate?" She asked.

He took a moment, but then nodded slowly. "Good!" She said as she retracted her arm. "See you later!" She yelled as she ran down the street. He stared at the pinkette as she disappeared around the corner and before he left, he shook his head and wondered what the hell was she up to?

___________________________________________________________

*Ding Ding* "Welcome to the bakery may I help you?" The old man greeted as Sakura walked through the doors. "Hello and yes you can actually." She replied as she looked at the cake section. "What do you need sweetie?" The man asked as he followed her from behind the counter. "A chocolate cake…..big enough for…." She started counting on her fingers, but soon gave up after she passed 20. "About 20 to 25 people." She told him with a smile. The man nodded and wrote it down. "When do you need it by?" He asked. "Tonight please, I'll have a friend pick it up at 5:00" She told him. "Name of the friend please?" He asked as he pointed the pen to her. "Roy Uzukaze." "Thank you." "No, thank you sir." "Aright you're welcome, have a nice day."

She walked out of the bakery and went back to her mental check list. 'Alright check 2 is off the list….now all I have is check 3 and 5…..' She thought as she walked. She then looked up and saw that the hokage's mansion was in front of her. "THAT'S IT!" She yelled; startling some villagers. She then ran inside of the mansion to finally get Check 3 done.

__________________________________________________

*Knock Knock* "Enter!" Tsunade yelled from behind her drool soaked desk. Sakura slowly opened the door with caution and smiled. "H-Hello master…..can I ask you a favor?" She asked as she fully entered the room. "Sure whatever what do you want?" She asked as Sakura walked closer. "Ummm…You know about that thing tonight right?" Sakura asked. Tsunade nodded and wiped the drool off her desk. "Well. Ino hasn't found a spot for it yet, and I was wondering…." She stopped as Tsunade glared at her. "Go on…." Tsunade said as she rolled her wrist in a move on motion.

"Ummmmm……well I was wondering if we could use the top of the mansion for it?" She said slowly, squinting her eyes and taking caution. Tsunade could blow any second and she knew it. "Fine…" Tsunade muttered. "Say what?" Sakura asked with a raised brow. "I said fine….I mean I like the kid…..sure he's a pest but he's like a grandson to me….plus I'm going and there better be sake." She threatened. Sakura nodded and bowed before leaving. "Thank you master." She said before she was completely gone.

__________________________________________________

Sakura dashed down the village streets with a big smile on her face. 'Check 3….off the list!' She mentally yelled. 'Now all I gotta do is add a check 6…..to tell everyone that's invited that it's on the hokage's roof, and then I need to add a Check 7 for him…..' She thought the last part as she looked at the familiar blonde in the Ichiraku ramen shop. 'Check 7….I gotta keep him away from it till the right time…' She finished as she ran around the corner on her way to the flower shop. 'First things first…..Ino.'

She stopped running and walked inside the door to see a very depressed Ino at the counter. "Ino I found a place!" She yelled; making the blonde jump and fall to the ground. She slowly got up after a few moments and looked at Sakura with a lightened face. "YOU DID? WHERE?" She asked. "On the Hokage' mansion's roof." She told her. Ino nodded. "Okay now all we need to do is tell the guest." "ALREADY ON IT, SEYA INO!" Sakura interrupted with a yell as she ran out. Ino sighed and waved back. 'I'll just tell anybody that's going, that comes in here.'

________________________________________________

"ROOOOOOOY!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs on a rooftop. She then sat down and looked at the clouds. 'I feel like Shikamaru…..in a way…' She thought. She giggled after it and then she heard a clank behind her as feet met the rooftop. "Sup Sakura, what do ya need?" Roy asked. She stood up and walked over. "I have a place." She told him. His face lit up and he started to cheer. "Where is it?" He asked as he did a victory dance.

Sai; who apparently followed him, just stared at the dancing Roy with a blank expression. "On top of the Hokage's mansion." She told him. He stopped dancing and held out a thumbs up. "You need me and Sai to go around and tell everyone?" He asked. She nodded and started to jump off but stopped when she remembered something. "Oh! Roy wait before you go, I need you to pick up the cake at 5:00 okay?" She asked. He nodded and they were both gone in a flash. She smiled and jumped off the roof with one last thought before heading to the ramen shop.

'Check 6 off the list…5 and 7 to go….'

_______________________________________________

'I hope he's still at the ramen shop….' Sakura thought as she approached it. She looked around before entering and smiled once she saw the blonde boy paying for the hundreds of bowls in front of him. "Hey Naruto." She said; making him flinch. "Oh Sakura-Chan, I didn't see you…what's up?" He asked her as he walked out. "Oh nothing much really…..how was your mission?" She asked him. He blinked and looked in the direction of the mansion. "Boring I guess…WHOA HEY!" Sakura interrupted him as she forced him to turn the corner and out of the mansion's sight.

"You were saying?" She asked with a smile. "Um…..well all I did was carry some kid around, he wouldn't stop complaining about rocks in his sandals….it was pissing me off….I mean how do you get rocks in you're sandals if you're being carried around?" He asked. She just shrugged and giggled to the sight of his face. "I don't know Naruto……they must have been there before you showed up." She told him. He took his hand and rubbed his chin. "Maybe……"

She giggled again and then when she was done, she ran in front of him to stop him in his tracks. "You wanna go hang out somewhere Naruto?" She asked. His eyes widened in disbelief for awhile but when he noticed she was serious he relaxed the muscles a bit. "You…..and….me…..hang…..out………..together…..in the same………place?" He asked with long pauses in between each word. She giggled and nodded. "Well yeah….how bout we go swimming or something…..there's that waterfall by the training fields." She said as she started to pull him. "Um….o-okay….."

_______________________________________________

*SPLASH!* "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as water was dumped all over her. He started laughing as he did a back stroke in the water. 'It's his day Sakura…….don't hit him…..don't hit him…' She told herself in her thoughts as she entered the water. "Why you getting in so slowly Sakura-Chan?" He asked as he stopped to shake his head. "The waters great!" He said as he dove backwards into the water. "Don't do that in shallow water! If you bump you're head and pass out you could miss the-" She quickly stopped herself as she almost revealed the secret. 'That was close….' She thought.

"What were you saying Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he came up out of the water. "Oh nothing…..nothing at all." She said as she waved her hand around. He looked at her for a moment but then shrugged and started swimming again. {THIS IS FREKIN COLD!} Inner Sakura yelled. 'I know!' Sakura mentally yelled back. {Dunk him!} Inner Sakura commanded. Sakura stopped moving and glared at her inner self; you know…..if she could. 'No….I won't.' She told her inner self. {Do it! I dare you!} Inner Sakura yelled; regardless of the fact Sakura just said she wouldn't.

He was just minding his own business. Floating on his back over in the shallow end. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. {Come on! Do it! Do it!} Inner Sakura commanded again. 'Fine….if it will make you happy….' Sakura mentally grumbled, and then she walked over slowly so he wouldn't hear her and lifted he hands above his chest. She went to push him under but stopped as she found herself staring at him. {Sakura?........heeeeeeey! Sakura!!!} Inner Sakura yelled. {YO! STOP STARING AT HIM AND DUNK ALREADY!!} She yelled again.

She finally snapped out of it and threw her hands on his chest; making his eyes shoot wide open, and pushed him under the water with a loud yelp from the blonde. {See……….that wasn't so hard…} Inner Sakura said as she crossed her arms. 'Shut up I'm not listening to you anymore.' She told herself in her thoughts. The water sloshed around her as she waited for him to come up. 'Oh god I didn't kill him did I?' She asked herself as she looked under the water. He wasn't there. Where the hell was he?

She lifted her head out of the water and looked around. "Naruto?" She called out. "Psssst, Sakura-Chan, behind you." A voice from behind her whispered. She quickly turned around and came inches away from Naruto's smiling face. He grinned and before she knew it, it was her turn to get dunked. She decided, since it was his day, she would let him get away with it.

___________________________________________________

After the swim they had, they went to each other's apartments and got dressed into proper clothing. As soon as they left Sakura's house she started taking him to the Hokage's mansion. She kept his eyes downward though, so he wouldn't see the roof, and how it changed. "Sakura-Chan, why are we going to see Tsunade?" He asked as they walked up the stairs. "And why is she on the roof?" He added. "I don't know…..maybe you should ask her that once we get up there." She told him.

They came to the roof's door and she stopped. "So Naruto what do you think she wants?" She asked him as she tapped on the door. Roy was on the other side and was listening in. He turned around and gave out a thumbs up.

"There here…" He whispered.

"I don't know…I just hope it's a good mission she's giving us…" He said as she set her hand on the handle. "Oh Okay…" She mumbled as she opened the door.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!"

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Sakura and the other planned him a surprise birthday party? Everyone was there. Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Roy, Mona, Gobi, Yamato, Gaara Temari, Konkuro, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Guy, Tsunade, Iruka, Jiraiya, Mr. Ichiraku and his daughter. They were all there in front of him. He was so happy, yet so wet eyed "Naruto why are you crying?" Sakura asked.

He didn't even realize it. Tears were falling down his face. He smiled and wiped them away before turning to face her. "I'm just so happy….no one's ever done this for me." He said between sniffles. She smiled warmly as Mona ran over for a hug. "Well you're welcome, I planned the whole thing." Sakura told him as Mona ran back over to Gobi. "Thank you Sakura-Chan." He said with a smile. She nodded back and Roy came over. "Happy birthday man!" Roy yelled as he slapped him on the back. "Th-Thanks Roy." He said slapping Roy back.

Naruto smiled as he walked into the group of people and they said there happy birthdays and what not's as Sakura stayed to the side to watch him enjoy himself for the first time she's seen in a long time. "Yo Forehead, What did you get him?" Ino asked as she walked over. "What!" That's right she forgot Check number 5---Get Naruto a gift! "SHIT! I TOTALLY FORGOT HIS GIFT!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed her head. "Hey….don't sweat it…..you didn't HAVE to get him something….I mean a party is like the best gift he's ever gotten." Ino told her as she pointed around the area.

"You're right…..but I have to give him something….." Sakura mumbled as she looked at the ground. "Whatever…..it's not my problem…" Ino said as she walked away. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto talking to a group of his ninja friends. She stared for a moment and then an idea sprung in her head. 'It's perfect.' She thought as she approached him. 'Since I couldn't get him anything…..' She walked up and grabbed his shoulder. "Naruto…." She mumbled. "Wha…ahh…" He was pulled into a very passionate kiss and melted into it as soon as it started. Everyone smiled and clapped……except for Hinata……..she fainted.

Mona was over in the corner on Gobi's shoulders cheering for joy. "YAY!" She yelled. Roy was clapping and cheering as well. He looked at Sai and raised a hand. "HIGH FIVE!" He yelled. This time Sai did "High five" him……sorta….it was just a tap. "Stupid Sai…." Roy grumbled as he crossed his arms. When Sakura finally pulled away she smiled with closed eyes and sweetly said…..

"Happy Birthday Naruto-Kun"


End file.
